The present invention relates to conveyors with belt containment devices, and more particularly to a conveyor having a belt containment device with sidewall-mounted dynamic roller that assists in movement of a conveyor belt around concave corners, but where the dynamic roller is positioned to avoid an exposed nib point that will crush food on the belt, and where the roller is releasably attached for quick removal without the use of separate fasteners, such that it is well suited for environments and industries requiring cleanliness and sterility.
Belt conveyors with containment side members are often used to convey food. The containment side members hold food items on the belt, but are made removable for cleaning and sterilization purposes. Sometimes, the containment side members (also called “sidewalls” or “retaining walls” herein) are also used to prevent a conveyor belt from lifting off an underlying belt support, such as when the belt is tensioned across a concave transition zone leading from a horizontal lower section to an inclined elevating section of the conveyor.
It is desirable to hold down the conveyor belt across concave transition zones without using rollers with lubricated bearings, since such bearings are expensive, require maintenance, are attached using fasteners that may come loose, and require lubrication. Notably, lubrication, if leaked, can dis-flavor and/or contaminate food product. Also, rollers with lubricated bearings may include crevices and difficult-to-clean areas potentially harboring germs and/or bacteria, such that they are difficult to sanitize. Further, fasteners can become loose and can fall into the food product, which is a major concern. Also, fasteners require time to remove for maintenance and, once removed, can get lost.
Another problem is the position of the hold-down device on the conveyor belt. If the hold-down device extends inside the sidewall, the hold-down device will form a nib point with the conveyor belt, where it will crush and damage food traveling adjacent the sidewall. Nib points can also be a source of worker injury.
An improvement is desired for attachment of containment side members that is simple, does not form an exposed nib point, does not include separate fasteners nor threaded fasteners, is easily cleaned and sterilized, and is less manually intensive to remove and reattach.